Traditional carts including strollers are manually operated. It is not easy to push a stroller uphill or to push a stroller while carrying other goods. To overcome such difficulties electric strollers were provided. Electric strollers are equipped with an electric motor for driving the stroller and electric switches to control the motor. A known electric stroller uses a gear motor which is directly coupled to a drive wheel of the stroller. However, the gear motor is noisy and makes the baby feel uncomfortable.